Return: The One Arceus Feared
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Arceus, the creator of all things, was known to fear nothing. However, there is one thing he fears: Fear itself. Ash, Serena, Clemont, Bonnie, and two talking axewlutions go to Alamos Town to fight off an army of terrorists, only to find that Terrifang, all of the world's terrors, is there too. Can they finish him off, or will they be the ones finished? (Amourshipping/SatoSere)


**YOI!**

 **So, in case you haven't read the first installment of the series, here's a little summary:**

 **The gang gets to a town named Seribella, and Ash 'tells' Serena a secret of something dark that happened in Unova (by that I mean a memory was transported to her). The two then keep on getting nightmares of an insane, power-crazed, dark fraxure who goes by the name of Terrifang. Then Terrifang possesses Team Rocket's new machine and encounters a fraxure and loses. The gang then goes to a rock concert, and when one of the songs play, Ash and Serena reveal their feelings in one big kiss. At night, they are met by a fraxure, a good one, named Jake and an axew named Luxa, his younger sister. In the morning, Ash has a PC call from Dawn saying there is an emergency, so the group decides to go there, and Jake decides to go along because he has an old friend there.**

 **Oh, and before we start, an age chart:**

 **Ash: 16**

 **Serena: 15**

 **Clemont: 15**

 **Bonnie: 7**

 **Dawn: 16**

 **Jake: ?**

 **Luxa: ?**

 **Terrifang: ?**

Chapter 1: Black Sylveon

"This is a terrible idea…" Jake muttered from the inside of the luggage.

"Oh come on, Jake," Ash told him, trying to sound confident. "It'll work."

"What about the metal detectors?"

Ash sighed and ignored him.

The gang recently decided they would take a 'trip' to Sinnoh, and now that this was so, multiple things happened at once before they left the town of Seribella.

Lloyd met up with Ash and whispered in his ear, "Take good care of him. I'm sure he'll be of good use."

Lloyd stuck a pokeball in Ash's pocket, and walked off to join his friends.

At the same time, Serena checked Ash's PC to see who he was talking to… only to find herself needing a password to check his activity. She sighed and ran off.

That very moment, too, Jake had to tell Bonnie that Luxa was dying from a lack of air from being held so much, and the blond girl reluctantly put the axew down. Not that Luxa was really losing air, just her legs were becoming numb. Luxa was put down, and she had to sit down for a while before she could stand up again.

Finally, Daniel had given Clemont some kind of material that loses metal traces in metal detectors, a pokemon translator which (hopefully) didn't blow up after some time, and blueprints for him to practice some engineering.

Now here they were, going through the whole boring process before they could get on a plane to Alamos Town. With Jake the fraxure and Luxa the axew in Ash's luggage (hopefully everybody would think he had too many clothes, or it was Serena's luggage and he was carrying it for her), they worried that the two axewlution's swords would be caught in the metal detector, even if the little material was wrapped around the inside of the luggage.

Luckily, as the luggage went through the metal detector, there were no signs of swords… or a fraxure and an axew, for that matter.

The gang took their seats in the waiting area, wasting time for the plane to be ready for takeoff.

Clemont stood by himself to the far right, reading a blueprint on making some kind of machine that only brainiacs knew about. Bonnie and Serena had their own conversation about Serena's next pokemon showcase when she got back to Kalos. Jake and Luxa, still squashed in their luggage, kept grumbling and complaining. Ash, who had fallen dead-cold, kept on dreaming about the Kalos league, and Pikachu slept on his lap.

Ash's thoughts were on beating a trainer in the finals when his dream changed… No, not changed. It was on a different scene. The view became a bit blurry, and the voices sounded like echoes. One person was actually fully visible, and only her voice was audible. Serena ran off the stands, jumped into his arms, and kissed him full on the lips. Ash may not have been able to hear the crowd much, but he could tell they were cheering harder.

Then cheering became screaming. Serena leapt back from Ash, and everything besides him and her were all black. Ash looked behind him and saw… something.

It was black with flashes of dark purple. It was like a shadow, but it seemed to bend and morph but always was humanoid but no legs. It seemed to be spiked, and the sharpest spikes were its eyes: pure red, silted eyes that bore into Ash's heart. There was also something on its right eye…

A jagged diagonal scar.

Terrifang's roar was like a aerodactyl's roar deepened, distorted, and at the volume of an exploud. A giant dark violet blade like a zanbato appeared in his hand and he chased them, holding it in one hand.

Ash started running, and he saw Serena try to catch up. She held out her hand, and Ash tried to grab her…

Terrifang's blade ran her through, and her screams echoed in Ash's mind like that song that would stay in your head for hours.

He started whispering in Ash's mind: _**"Yes… yes… try and run… it will end like this… by the way…**_ Ash, sorry, but can I ask you a question?"

Terrifang's voice had become female, and Ash almost thought that Terrifang was actually a lady.

The dream evaporated, and Serena was looking at him, concerned.

"Ash, you okay?" she asked, a worried expression on her face. "Was it…?"

Ash sighed deeply and told her, "Yes, it's him again…"

Serena did the same and said, "I wanted to ask you a question… when you were on the PC… who was that girl?"

Ash's eyes bulged, and Serena forgot that she wasn't supposed to have seen that.

She waited for him to get angry, or disappointed, or tell her off for spying on him (though, she had done that twice, both on accident).

Instead, he laughed and told her, "That was Dawn, an old friend of mine who adventured with me through Sinnoh. I'm sure you two will get along."

 _I'm suuuure we will,_ Serena thought.

"Flight 1B is ready for takeoff," the announcer woman spoke through the loudspeakers. **(AN: I haven't been in the airport for years)**

When they got on, Ash threw his luggage into a shelf, causing silent cursing.

 **Meanwhile in Alamos Town Gardens**

Darkrai fired another Shadow Ball, but the sylveon merely teleported somewhere else.

He tried for a Dark Pulse, but a black force field enveloped around the sylveon.

This whole time, it has simply been giving him a dark, cold stare.

 **Alamos Airfield**

"Well, looks like they added an airport here," Ash noticed.

It wasn't really on the island of Alamos or whatever you call it. Really, it was just outside.

"You mean there wasn't one here before?" Serena asked.

"Pretty much."

"LET US OUT OF THIS FREAKING LUGGAGE!" Jake shouted.

Ash opened their 'cage', and they ran out. Jake stretched his legs while Luxa kept kissing the ground.

"Why are we here anyway, Ash?" Clemont asked.

Ash scratched the back of his head nervously and was about to say something before an explosion interrupted him. A big plume of smoke rocketed into the air from Alamos Gardens.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!" Serena shouted.

Ash grimaced and said, "We won't get there in time…"

"Maybe if we had a rhyhorn…"

Something flickered in Ash's mind. He brought out the pokeball Lloyd gave him and threw it in the air.

Something like a scorpion with a man-like upper body faced him.

"DRAPION!" it shouted.

Ash looked at him and asked, "Are you able to run fast?"

"Drap, drapi."

"That's a yes," Jake translated.

Ash got on its back, and Serena went a bit lower with Bonnie on her back. Jake and Luxa took the 'waist.'

"This won't end well for me, will it?" Clemont asked as he grabbed the drapion's tail.

Ash ignored him and said, "Okay, drapion, take us to where the explosion came from!"

Drapion stood there.

"Please?"

Drapion scratched where its butt would be.

Ash checked him on the pokedex.

"Drap, let's go!"

Drap's eyes were half open at this point.

Bonnie, clearly impatient, screamed, "COME ON, DRAP! JUST TAKE US TO THE EXPLOSION!"

Drap's eyes popped open and he ran in the direction of the explosion faster than a rhyhorn.

Within no time, they made it, and Drap bent down so they could all get off.

"What was that all about?" Ash grumbled, kind of disappointed.

"Ash, you made it!" a new voice cried out.

Serena recognized her as the blue-haired girl from Ash's PC call.

Dawn.

The two embraced each other, and Serena's cheeks puffed in anger.

"So good to see you, Dawn," Ash greeted.

"Same goes for you," Dawn replied. She turned and saw the rest of the gang. She skimmed over Clemont, smiled when she saw Bonnie, raised an eyebrow at the axewlutions, and scowled for less than an astrosecond at Serena, but pretended that she was indifferent.

Serena's face went red with anger.

"What's going on, anyway?" Ash asked Dawn.

Then something like a shadow popped into existence.

"Darkrai?" Ash asked. "It's been so long!"

Darkrai nodded in response and told him in a dark voice, "Hello, Ketchum. We are in an emergency right now. There is a sylveon…"

He was cut off by Jake gagging, and the fraxure asked, "What… color is he?"

Darkrai looked offended by being cut off, but he replied, "Black. Red eyes. No bows. Ribbons look jaggedly cut. Fangs. British accent."

"That's a bit much but oh… my… Arceus."

Ash looked at him worriedly and asked, "What is it?"

"That's my old friend: Darkeon."

Meanwhile, a big brawl was happening between Darkeon and the pokemon of the gardens. They all tried to shoot him with high pressured blasts of water, lighting bolts, and blasts of fire. Darkeon casually teleported or covered himself with a force field before making a large burst of dark energy.

"ACCEPT ME!" he shouted, his voice in a British accent.

"Darkeon, stop!"

Darkeon stopped attacking and looked over at the voice. His eyes widened with shock.

"J… Jake?" he stammered.

Jake sighed and said, "Yes it is. What in the WORLD do you think you're doing?!"

"They never accepted me, Jake. Just because I was black with red eyes. Just because I had no bows and torn ribbons. Just because I had fangs and I could talk."

"Yeah, doesn't mean you can attack them!"

"Why not?"

"It's not how we roll, remember? Like everyone else? Each one of us is not allowed to attack the innocent, remember? We all made a vow, Darkeon. A _vow_."

Darkeon's face went timid. He looked around at all of the pokemon.

Then he looked over at Darkrai and bowed so low his nose was a centimeter off the ground.

"Please excuse me, Darkrai," he apologized. "I have not followed my vow, so therefore I shall redeem myself the way you choose to."

Darkrai considered him and told him, "I excuse you. I believe in second chances, so there is no need to redeem yourself with hard tasks unless you do it again. You shall take some time to think and that's all I shall give you."

Darkeon somehow bowed lower and whispered a thanks.

"Well, that was easy," Bonnie commented.

Dawn sighed and told her, "That's actually something to the side of it…"

Ash gave her a sideways look and asked, "What is it then?"

"Did you notice that there is no one here besides us and the pokemon? Even the airfield outside of town is pretty empty, right?"

"Now that you mention it…"

"There are some terrorists or cultists or something trying to attack us. They call themselves the Fourth Legions and… Ash… their pokemon are not normal at all."

 **Wat.**

 **So, uh, yeah. Here's some quotes to give junk away:**

 **Darkeon: He's coming back, Jake**

 **Issac: Hello, my friends. I'm Issac, and this is the Fourth Legion**

 **Don't have much. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **BTW, there's a pretty important poll on my profile (there's two, but one is more important). Check it out now!**


End file.
